


The Doctor Bends it for Boe

by AwatereJones



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: The Doctor knew he owed the Face of Boe for his sacrifice. For all of his sacrifices really and now he knew time was up. A promise is a promise and now he bends the rules for soeone who truly deserves his mercy. Wrote this after watching the Doctor Who Christmas Special 2017 so spoilers I guess if you've not seen it. Alt, not canon.





	The Doctor Bends it for Boe

**New Earth** is a planet in the galaxy M87. It is the new home of humanity five billion years in the future. New Earth is the same size as Earth and has the same atmosphere and orbit, though the continents and ecology are different. Visible in New Earth's sky are a large, pink body and a smaller, closer, white body, both exhibiting phases. We know this planet well, the large creatures that had the underground road system in Gridlock might have been the first time the Doctor knew of what was happening here, but it would not be the last time he visited this place. He knew this as well as he knew the face he wore was recognised too.

Not to mention the face staring up at him on the floor.

The Doctor stood with a heavy heart as he looked down at The Face of Boe. He had a promise to keep and he placed a hand on the huge cheek as he whispered that he would do this one thing, this one wrong, bad thing. The confusion on the giant face was clear to see but then a soft chuff of amusement echoed in his mind, "There must always be one more wrong, bad thing my dearest friend. Tell me what I must do."

The Doctor smiled sadly, "No, you can let go now. You are not a wrong, bad thing Jack. Rest."

Finally the poor man would have a release, the many years locked into the power grid of this planet struggling to protect the people, to sacrifice his on freedom all this time for the survival of this planet and now he could finally let go. Finally, as always, the Doctor had blundered in and pushed a button. He only wished he had done it sooner, Great Roussillon how this man had suffered for the sake of others.

As long as he had known him, he had sacrificed.

When would it end?

He slipped away, back the way he had come as his other self passed him without realising the man in the swishy coat he admired was himself. The Doctor paused at the foot of the stairs and looked back up, the gentile face of the nurse comforting him as her whiskers flicked with affection.

He entered the TARDIS and stared at his reflection as he argued with himself then shrugged as he had known all along this would be his decision.

He walked down through the streets with a soft sigh, stopping at the door he knew he would probably never knock on again. The door swung open and he wandered in, looking around with interest, "Hello? Anybody home?"

He rocked on his heels and stared up at the ceiling, "Heloooooooo. It's me. The Doctor? I don't think you have this one do you? I mean, my last one…you have her right? Um….I've been a bit busy and didn't want to appear rude. I mean, I don't want you to think I am hiding from you, just so you know…I am here now."

"What do you seek?" a voice boomed and he grimaced as he knew he couldn't lie to this place so he decided to go with truth.

"I have a dear friend, probably the only true friend I ever let down. I let him down dreadfully, I think you know who. He's been in many of my lives and I know you finally got to visit with him and take his own Testimony." The Doctor chose a seat, looking up at the huge vaulted ceiling, "Tell me. Of all the things you have seen you must know his is almost as rich as mine. Have you reached a conclusion about this man?"

"Yes. He is all you are not and yet….all you created"

"Well, that's not entirely fair….well…." the Doctor frowned as he leaned back and sighed, then rubbed his face. "Well, you will do what you will do. As long as you know, I know that you owe him more than I do."

The Doctor checked his watch and then rose, striding out the doors and to the waiting TARDIS where he stood at the console staring into space. Footfalls had him canting his head as he called back over his shoulder, "You took your time."

"Give me a chance, been bloody centuries since a reset!" Jack grumbled as he stomped past, "Damned legs feel weird! I hope you've not moved my room too far away, these bloody robes itch!"

The Doctor watched Jack leave the flight deck and he sighed, looking back out the door. He stepped out and looked around, then swore in Gallifreyan before stepping back on board and freezing at the shimmer in front of him.

"Good. You flanked around me? Good. Thank you" he said softly as he closed the doors and began to leave.

The entity folded into the chair provided and folded his legs, his image becoming more solid as they ground up into the void. The Doctor watched the man shoot his cuffs and smoothly run his hands over the waistcoat inside the three piece suit before he rose to his feet, "Where's Jack?"

The Doctor pointed and watched the entity leave the flight deck, then took one last moment to tell himself he had done a good thing, he had bent the rules, not broken them.

Bent them.

The Doctor knew he would be back there one day, knew he would have to pay for the favour he had just cashed but it was worth it as he heard Jack's cry of horror turning to soft sobbing.

It may have been many centuries but the Doctor remembered the handsome man, as did Jack and it was now worth it to hear the joy of an old friend.

New Earth is the home of the Testimony Foundation.

And the Doctor had just requested a copy of the Testimony of one Ianto Icarus Jones.

Worth bending things for.


End file.
